Wolf Bites
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What would happen if the wolve pack found Bella as a little baby? Then what if Paul imprinted on Bella? Will bella grow up, and just like Twilight fall in love with Edward or will growing up with the wolves cause her to fall in love with Paul?
1. Chapter 1

**P's pov **

_Paul hurry there's a vampire and I think it has a baby. _Sam thought to me anxiously, and I quickened my pace furiously.

What kind of selfish monster would take a pure innocent baby, but I'm just glad I'm getting some action for once.

Sam, Jared, and I was closing in on the leech, he was on our territory, so we knew it wasn't a Cullen that means free to kill.

_Jared, after Paul and I get the leech away from the baby you get it ok? _Sam thought to Jared seriously.

_Alright. _He thought reluctantly.

Jared would be missing out on the action this time; I was the lucky one to get my teeth into that dirt leech.

Finally we made it to the leech and began swirling it, harsh growls echoed between us as we looked at the ugly thing. With black spiky hair, and eyes as red as fire.

He got in a crouch holding the baby as if it was a sack of flower.

We became wary as we watched his hold on the baby move to it's neck, he was about to break it's tiny neck when an urge hit me, and I was running at him, tackling him down, but I quickly got hold of the babies shirt before it could hit the ground, and Sam and Jared attacked before the leech could get back up.

I backed a little away from them, and set the baby down gently, and phased back to my human form. I threw some pants on quickly, and went back to the baby looking it over for any damage.

It was a girl, she had brown hair, and the biggest and deepest brown eyes I ever looked into, I couldn't even look away. I was locked in her eyes, and suddenly warmth hit my insides, and everything that I had once thought was important was gone, and this baby went to the very top. I could feel the world around me begin to spin, and my heart raced and I grew warmer the longer I stared at her.

Fuck! I just imprinted! Oh my fucking god this can't be happening now! I began to shake as I looked away from the baby, I ran my hands furiously through my hair, and growled out in defeat.

"What is it Paul did you want to help take down the leech?" Jared asked coming over to me back in his human for. I angrily shook my head, glancing back down to the baby, and my shaking stopped.

"Paul that was a very stupid move back there, that baby could have been hurt, but it was nice thinking." Sam said walking over to us now his human form to.

I nodded lowly, and glared down at my feet.

"Paul, what is it?" Sam asked sounding concerned.

I growled lowly, and looked up at both of them.

"I just imprinted." I snarled, and looked away in annoyance.

Sam and Jared were both quite for a while, and I finally looked back them curiously, and half afraid that they would be upset.

"On who, the baby?" Jared asked going over to the baby and picking her up.

I tensed suddenly, and locked my gaze on the both of them, making sure this baby wouldn't get hurt.

I nodded to them both.

They both laughed at this now in amusement.

"OH MY GOD, this is to good, the mighty Paul, the tough, the best guy in the whole school fell in love with a two mouth old baby." Jared laughed.

I growled at him wanting to punch his face in, but with that baby he was safe for now.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Paul, imprinting is a great feeling, and in a few years this baby will be ready for you to date." Sam said looking at the baby with a smile.

I walked over and snatched the baby from Jared, with a dark glare at them, jealously biting my insides.

They both held their hands up in innocence.

I looked down to the baby amazed by her beauty, she smiled up at me with a baby gurgle, and my heart just melted.

I held the baby close to me, cradling her against my chest, and began rock a little.

"This is priceless." Jared whispered to Sam, and I glared at him with narrowed eyes, but I looked back down to the baby to see she was about to fall asleep.

I smiled as I listened to her soft breathing, it was soothing.

"Come on let's take her to Emily's." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, she's going to need food, and clothes, and diapers, and all kinds of baby stuff." Jared said with a nod.

I followed after them stroking the baby's little chest, and her soft brown hair. She was just too cute. What the fuck, I'm already starting to get mushy; this baby was going to change me a lot I could already tell.

**Review please! I'll update if I get more then 5 reviews, thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul's Pov**

I was relieved that the baby had been given to a good family, Billy Black, and Jacob would be taking care of her, which was perfect for me because I lived right beside them.

I watched out my window quietly watching Jacob holding the baby as he fed her, mumbling soft words to her, that made my inside burn with envy.

I had to remind myself that Jacob was going to be her big brother not something more. I disgusted myself sometimes, being so protective of a little baby.

But I could pull my eyes of her as I continued to watch then out my window.

Finally I couldn't stand it any more, and I was opening my window, and taking a leap out. I landed perfectly on me feet, I was glad that no one had been around to see that, and Jacob was to busy cuddling with the baby that had stolen my heart.

I went jogging over to Jacob's house, and gave him a fake friendly smile.

I really was interested in anything Jacob had to say, I was here for the baby.

"Hey Paul, back again I see." Jacob said rolling his eyes, but I just kept my eyes on the baby.

"Hey Jacob, how has the baby been?" I asked now looking up at him. This was important for me to know, if she wasn't being treated right I would kick all their ass's even if Billy is in a wheelchair.

"Fine, she eats a lot, cries a lot, and poops a lot." Jacob said looking down to the baby again with a shrug.

"Have you decided what to name her?" I wondered smiling as the baby looked up at me.

She pulled away from the bottle, and smiled at me with a squeal.

I chuckled, my heart racing at the sound, and her tiny arms went out to me.

Jacob pouted, and reluctantly let me have her, and handed me her bottle.

"Yeah, we decided Isabella, Bella for short." Jacob said with a proud.

I hated to admit it, but that was a perfect name for her, so innocent, and sweet just like her.

I cringed a little at my thoughts. I had to stop with the mushy thoughts or I'd make myself puke.

I held Bella close to me, and gave her back her bottle. I grinned as she began to hungrily chug it.

Jacob chuckled as he watched us.

"So what brings you here this time?" Jacob asked folding his arms across his chest.

I quickly thought about that, but I couldn't think of a lie quick enough, so I just decided to tell the truth.

"Just to see the baby." I said, nervous that he might think I'm weak.

"Oh I see, I thought you were coming around because you wanted to become friends, but it was really my sister you were after all along." Jacob laughed as he looked at me.

I was a little shocked by this, but relieved that he didn't think any less of me.

"I thought you would have thought less of me you know, I have a reputation to keep." I said with a small frown as I looked back down to the baby.

"Don't tell the other's I told you, by all of have been stopping in several times just to see her, so don't feel bad." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

I huffed at that in surprise.

"What jerks." I mumbled.

Here I'm afraid of being called a wimp by them, and they go and see Bella when ever they feel like it.

Jacob snickered at that.

"Yeah Bella got them wrapped around their fingers, and I'm thinking you might be wrapped to." Jacob said watching me with a raised brow.

"Maybe, but I swear to god Black if one person at school finds out about this I'll make the rest of you're life a living hell." I threatened, but Jacob just smiled.

"You got it tough guy." He grinned, and his arms went out to take Bella, and I almost threatened to break them in half.

I didn't want to give her up already, but I slowly handed her over to him.

Loss, and sadness hit me now that she was gone, and I watched as she squirmed in Jacob's arms, and made sad sounds as she looked back at me.

It was like she wanted me to hold her longer.

Jacob rocked her a little though, and looked to me.

"Want to come up and see her room?" He wondered, and my eyes brightened.

But I quickly I got control over myself, and gave him a nod.

Jacob smirked, and walked me into his house. I had never been in here before, even though I have lived here for years I usually never talked to Jacob. It's not that I didn't like him, I envied him, his father was a great man, the kind of man I wish my father had been, so I always kept my distance from him.

At least with Sam, and Jared we all had messed up father's.

Jacob's house was pretty nice, it wasn't the fanciest, but then again it wasn't a dump.

As we walked up stairs, we walked right into a room in the very back of the hall way.

The walls were Navy blue, stuffed animals were piled mountain high every were, there was a crib with a blanket already in place on it, and little baby toys all over the floor.

"Nice." I said, happy that Bella truly did have a good home.

Jacob grinned, and walked Bella to her crib, and laid her down.

"I helped decorate, you would not believe how many baby toys everyone around here had kept, and was willing to give." He said as he covered her up, and gave her a little white teddy bear.

I watched her as she fell asleep holding onto the bear.

How much I wished that I could be that bear.

What the hell was happening to me, was there even a point in trying to fight this anymore?

I was falling in love with little baby more and more.

How am I going to wait eighteen years?

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here you go! If you want me to go on please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**7 years later**

***Paul's Pov***

"Come on Paulie I wanna go swim." Bella said pulling on my arm.

My heart fluttered at her touch, and I smiled as it filled me with happiness.

"Alright I'm coming." I grinned, and got down on my knees for her to crawl on to my back.

The others snickered as they watched Bella climb onto me.

"Shut up." I growled at them as I held Bella firmly to my back.

"Oh nothing Paulie nothing at all." Jacob snickered,

"Shut it Black." I said turning away from them and stalking off to the beach.

They all followed after me.

"Calm down Paul, I think it's kinda sweet." Quil said fluttering his eyes at me.

I glanced side ways at him, and in a flash of anger I punched him in the face.

Quil growled at me as my fist connected to his face, sending up backwards a little.

He took a step towards me in anger, and he began to shake a little.

Bella looked at the both of us, and slapped my shoulder.

"No fight, beach." She said pointing to the water with a frown.

At that both of us calmed down and smiled at Bella.

"Ok Bella, we're going." Quil grinned, and at that Claire came running over to him with a big grin. I watched with a smirk as she leaped into his arms.

"Lookie here." Jared said with a smug grin at Quil's overjoyed look.

He frowned, and walked a little faster.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

Now he knew how I felt, Claire was only three though, he had a longer time to wait then I did, but I still had quite a while. It was getting harder and harder as the years went by.

All the guys had decided to spend the whole day at the beach, it was our vacation from any wolf work, but just until 12, then we were back running patrols.

Bella already knew about us, she had watched from the safety of my arms Jacob turn for the first time. It didn't seem to bother her though, which I had to admit surprised me, but at the same time I was glad. At least she would accept all of us for the way we are, this only made my love for her grow.

When we made it to the little party area Sam had set up. Jacob put his arms out for Bella, and I frowned before I reluctantly gave her to him.

"Time for sunscreen." He grinned, and sat her down on a beach towel. Bella's eyes widened and shook her head.

Summer was the only time the sun ever came out here in LaPush, but when it did it was pretty hot.

"Come on it won't be so bad, close you're eyes." Jacob said holding up a spray can.

Bella did as he said hesitantly, and whimpered as he began to spray her.

I bit my lip anxiously as I felt Bella's uneasiness, but soon it was over, and she was smiling up at me now.

"Now can we swim?" She asked glancing back at Jacob.

He chuckled.

"Sure, I'll race you in." He said, and began a slow fake jog towards the water. Bella quickly went running with laughter. The others followed close behind, including me. We let Bella make it there first, Claire second with some help from Quil.

Bella began to doggy paddle around me as we made it into the deeper part of the water.

The water was just above my waist now.

"Paulie." She said swimming over, and holding onto me.

I shivered at her touch, and wrapped my arms around her with a grin.

"Hey cutie." I said with a smirk, and laughed at her blush.

She hugged herself to me, and smiled.

"I love you Paulie." She said to me, and I thought I was going to explode with happiness.

"I love you to Bella, forever." I said and kissed the top of her head. She turned ever warmer, and gave me another squeezed before she began to swim again. She stayed close to me though, and I felt her watching me a lot, until I finally broke down, played along with her.

I haven't 'played' in the ocean since I was five, I must say it was more fun then I remembered, but maybe because it was the person I was playing with.

Only 9 more years, I can do this… right?

**Review if you want. Please take the time to read this…**

**Have you ever picked up a twilight book and said "If i made this story i would have done something completely different..." If so click here, and together we can make twilight the way we want it. Here in my twilight role play you can be what ever character you want. There are still many characters left, so please PM me, or leave a comment on this story. **

**About The Role Play:**

Basically, you pick a character that is available to role play as. Once you pick that character, (whether it's from the books, made-up, or an OC), and are accepted, (when I let you know you are able to post on the forum) you bring in your character. The role play takes place at the Cullen's house and the forest around it, though you can have your character go anywhere. (Besides the vampires crossing the treaty line, of course.)The role play is sort of like a chat room, since characters talk to each other, but it's not exactly like that. Overall, you bring in your character and control their actions and what they say to other characters, and they live their own "story" since it's like they are in Twilight living it out.

**Main Forum Topics:**

(link to all the main topics are on my profile)

The Character List: shows who plays what character, the OC's, what characters are opento role play as, pack ranks, couples, and more.

**Forum Rules: Lists the rules.**

There are also other topics on the forum for other important things, and also there are earlier role play topics since the forum can only have 5,000 posts per topic and we need to continue role playing. Other topics are for events.

**Steps To How To Role Play:**

1.) Go to my profile and click on the link to the RP.

2.) Go to the last page. (last number in blue that's at the top)

3.) Click relpy (the button is in blue, you can click any one of them)

4.) Put a * in front and behind what your character's actions are, and just type what they say. Like this: (pretend you are playing Bella) Bella: *walks in* Hey!

5.) Click post reply.

6.) Click return to forum topic.

7.) Refresh the page as many times as you need to until a post that is replying to yours or the post of the character(s) you are talking to shows up. To do this, you can click F5 on your keyboard.

**To Join:**

Please look at the character list to find out what characters are open/who you want to be. Please read the rules, and answer the following questions in your reply to this message by PM:

1.) Are you confused about any of this? Do you have any questions right now? If so, what are they?

2.) Will you be able to come on the role play often? (Two to three times a week)

3.) Can you get along well with others?

4.) Will you follow the rules?

5.) Would you ever try to go against the forum?

6.) What character would you like to be that's open on the character list?

**Lastly:**

Let me know what you think of all of this ^.^! Please PM me, and try to read this whole thing through. Yes, I know it's a lot, I apologize about that. If this is confusing to you, maybe try re-reading it, breaking it down, asking questions, or asking for guidance with coming on the forum for the first time would help. After all, there is a first time for everything, and this is fairly simple. Of course, it's completely okay if you do not want to join, so don't hesitate to say so.

Thank you :)


End file.
